Tears Of The Past
by Inkblots
Summary: A girl thrown into the past on a afternoon of rain and thunder. Once there, she became someone else, a noble lady sent to investigate and look over her father's lands that the great lord Shaoran Li wishes to acquire,along the way.cont.inside.s+s
1. Starting Point

Tears Of The Past- A Card Captor Sakura Story  
  
Card Captors Sakura does not belong to me in any ways whatsoever, this wonderful anime belongs to CLAMP. *sniff sniff*  
  
Readers who do read this story PLEASE don't sue me, I really don't have any money and if you just have a complaint, file them to me and I'll see what I can do, JUST DON"T SUE, my lawyer will get mad at me and lock me into a very tight closet.  
  
I would like to say that this story is written for my Librarian-Mrs.Travis who was the first person to really introduce me to the world of reading ever since kindergarten. Thanks so much((((  
  
Special Mention: THANK YOU urbancinderella, without her this story would have never been written. She inspired me and helped edit this tale and actually made it 100 times more wonderful. For my readers, please read her 3 stories, Falling Blossoms, Rivals, and Partners because they are so much better then my own. That I can assure. Luv(  
  
Oh and I would like to give a shout out to my friend Dorothy, HIHI  
  
Complete Summary: A girl thrown into the past on a afternoon of rain and thunder. Once there, she becomes someone else, a noble lady sent to investigate and look over her father's lands that the great lord Shaoran Li wishes to acquire, Along the way she gets to know the real lord beneath the cold and fair façade he puts on every morning, slowly she being to teach him how to be warm and appreciate the wonderful things in life, and how to love. There are problems though, even in this feudal era, will they eventually threaten to destroy everything or will there be a way..........  
  
(Sakura's POV)  
  
"The skirt of my school uniform swished carelessly in the wind as I rollarbladed, fighting to make it to Segoi High (my school) on time." Being woken up by you're overprotective older brother who knows fully well that he COULD have woken you up earlier but did not as a joke certainly does not help as you stand alone with your teacher's steaming red face right in front of you. Then again, if even substitutes know that you are a 'almost always late every day' student doesn't help either seeing that you are the direct object that caused all you teacher's anger as it is about to explode.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, you have been late every day of this week!" He paused before continuing in a high voice, an imitation of my own, "I promise tomorrow I will be on time Sensei!" He dropped the voice, ignoring the chuckles from my classmates. He looked at me in exasperation. "Did those words mean ANYTHING to you? I don't know what we can do to solve this problem, but solve it we shall. For now just. just. take a seat and pay attention." Wincing at the loud lecture Mr. Muyo had just shouted in my ear but grinning at the same time as well for escaping punishment, I went quietly to my desk by the window and prepared to focus my full attention on Advanced Literature.  
  
Of course Mr. Muyo had a strong temper and is very strict at times, but he was an understanding teacher and one that had earned respect from his students. "Class, take out your essays on A Dream Of Red Mansions Volume IV comparing the families and their servants loyalty please." Try as I might, some days I just don't have the patience or willpower to pay attention as the class drones on and on. Today was just one of those days that I go into my own fantasy world to be alone with my own thoughts.  
  
Everybody thinks that I'm this "great beauty" like my mother whom I can barely remember. With smooth skin and a porcelain complexion, Mid-back length Auburn silk hair sometimes put up in a ponytail slightly curling up in waves at the ends, long slender legs and a perfect body shape (thanks to gymnastics and dance), I was already so blessed, but according to my friends and family there was even more to be thankful for. My soulful emerald eyes shrouded by long heavy dark eyelashes can see through any mask and reflect joy and happiness all around. Then there was my personality- cheerful and always seeing the best in everyone says one of my best friends Tomoyo.  
  
She loves taping every little thing I do, but in exchange makes creative and beautiful clothes for me which always becomes one of my favorites to wear. Tomoyo and her boyfriend Eriol always manage to bring a smile to my face. Especially when I'm upset or angry. They mean so much to mean and have a special place reserved in my heart just for the two of them. They always look so Kawaii together anyway.  
  
Then there was Syaoran, my other best friend. He is so secretive and mysterious. With me though he can loosen up and spend many peaceful times under our great oak tree. I met him through our mothers. We have been the best of friends since we were both first-time toddlers still in our diapers. I guess we connected the most because he was the one that was there the time my mother died and the only companion I had before Tomoyo came that I could confide everything in and trust not to tell.  
  
He knows basically everything there is to know about me and I know almost (not quite) as much about him. Syaoran is every single girl's heartthrob with his deep, fathomless, and intense amber eyes. His strong and lean figure molded by years of training and martial arts that just add to how handsome he is. Then there were his skills as captain of the soccer team in school and his amazing abilities at Math, a subject that confuses my brain into a swirl.  
  
In school he is always so quiet, not speaking unless necessary to the teachers and completely ignoring students he doesn't know. He's almost always seen with his laptop researching a certain subject that has got every single person in the school including teachers wondering except his closest friends.  
  
Knowing him as much as I do, I know Syaoran is obsessed and spends every free moment available to search the life of a legendary lord that left a great legacy in Japan, with his works of great literature, the architecture of his own mansions, and known for how beautiful and bountiful his fields and lands were and still are prospering to this day. Almost every single person in Tomoeda, Japan, knows all this information as thoroughly as a little child knows all his or her magical fairytales. However, this Lord might as well have never existed. Nothing is known about his personal life, when his birthday is and all that kind of information you would expect to know.  
  
There is nothing, nada, zip, and not even zilch about his past, how he lived, and his family. All that info remains and has remained unknown for over a century and will probably remain that way forever (at least in my opinion). What this Lord left were just stories of his great deeds passed down generation to generation, most likely by the servants that served him to their children and on from there.  
  
It's weird and almost uncanny though. Syaoran knows, of course, the stories that everyone has heard including me by heart, but when he tells the tales to me like he used to as a child there are parts and details I had never heard before or any others for that matter. If they were just small details I would have thought that he made them up, but some were entirely different tales. They were not of his so-called "great" accomplishments but of his past, no correction, his personal life that no one should know anything about unless they had been there and experienced it first hand. You would think that Syaoran was just retelling the story to make it seem more wonderful and interesting and that's exactly what I first thought of it. One look into his eyes though, I would know he was telling the truth completely undisguised.  
  
What's more there was the fact that the Syaoran Li in my life possessed almost the exact same first name as the great lord not mentioning that they shared the exact same last name. Li Shaoran, name of the mysterious unknown lord, versus Li Syaoran, a student who is obsessed with his (not Syaoran, Shaoran's) life. Sure that could be just a simple everyday coincidence (at least that's what I want to believe), but, there was this nagging feeling at my heart that told me there was something more to this, something I wasn't sure I wanted to find out.  
  
"Attention students! This comment is specially announced for SAKURA KINOMOTO." shouted Mr. Muyo, clearly annoyed that I was once again drifting in my own world instead of paying attention in class. Hearing Mr. Muyo's voice ring for the second time this day through my head was like having a bucket of ice water being poured down my back. Actually thinking back on that thought, I probably would have preferred being drenched in water then have my eardrums go deaf in an early age over the loud noises erupting from Mr. Muyo's throat.  
  
"Yes, sensei," I answered, my voice as meek as a newborn lamb. Slowly lifting my head up I found everybody staring at me and I bet that silently in their minds they were jumping around with joy that with they fact that they weren't me right now. "Because of the behavior you have showed today and this whole quarter Sakura, you will be assigned a specially hard project in our new section, Legends of Tomoeda. Our study of Classic's During The Feudal Age is now officially over." Replied Mr. Muyo and at that fleeting moment, I swear that I saw him gloating and smirking.  
  
Now seeing that he had the full attention of all his students, Mr. Muyo began to explain the project that would last 3 weeks. "You will be paired up into groups of two. And Meiling, no, you do not get to pick them. I paired everyone in this class up already." Here he paused for a second. As he looked around the classroom, I saw a second flash of smugness when his eyes found mine. Before I was sure, though, he continued speaking. "With your partner you will research the legend I have assigned you." During the 3 weeks, you should read the legend and search on the web, library, anywhere for information leading to who wrote it. What the legend is about, origins, culture and basically it's history. At the end of those weeks you will give a presentation to the class explaining and exploring the piece of literature. This project will count for 30% of you're grade and I'm not kidding Yamakazi.  
  
"The partners and legends are listed in the back so don't forget to check them before you exit." Just as soon as Mr. Muyo spoke the bell rang its daily music. Suddenly, there was a stampede. The whole class rushed madly to the back of the room fighting to see who got who paired up with what. "When I finally managed to push and squeeze my way through the crowd, I gasped at the topic choice. Here, in Mr. Muyo's scattered writing, was what I saw  
  
Yamakazi-Chihura: Two Different Realms (how the sun and moon came to be)  
  
Tomoyo-Eriol: The Music Of The Forest Pt.1-Streams  
  
Meilin- Keisuke: Amaratsu (the Sun Goddess)  
  
Rika-Soi: The Music Of the Forest Pt.2-Plants  
  
Sakura-Syaoran: The Legend Of Shaoran Li (His life and personality)  
  
Naoko-Yamato: Voice of the Sea  
  
Nakura-Tokaki: A Tangled Skein  
  
One look at who I was partnered up with and the Legend we got I erupted in a series of YAY's. Unfortunately the consequence of that action was most of my classmates thinking I was crazy. But that was okay though, I got partnered up with Syaoran and we got a legend he's obsessed with so it shouldn't be that hard. In fact I think it will be plenty fun except for the fact that there's no information to find like I mentioned before. Oh who am I kidding, I was stuck knee deep in trouble, sure I was given a legend that my partner loves but how are we suppose to find any information when none exists other then what everybody already knows. During lunch we decided to meet under our usual meeting place (Penguin Park) to discuss how the project would go and who would get what part. The rest of the school day passed without much trouble and soon enough I was on my way to the park to meet Syaoran and as usually I was late. Unknown to me was that before the day was over I would be thrown into a adventure that would change my life as I know it forever in ways more that I could imagine or even comprehend good and bad.  
  
So what do ya think??????? Was this chapter any good, was it? This is my very first fanfic so please don't blow me off, and the upcoming chapters especially 2 and 3 will really start the plot. If you're confused on any part of the story just tell me and I'll try my best to make it clearer. Oh and yes, I do have a mailing list so if you want to be notified just tell me and I'll add you on. REVIEW AND REIVEW, don't be shy, just step right up and push the lovely lovely button. You can do it, it's not that hard. PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! V 


	2. Present meets Past

Tears Of The Past Pt. 2  
  
Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP even though if I had three wishes, my first one would be to own this anime.  
  
I beg of you not to put me into court(  
  
Thanks UurbanCinderella once again for taking the time to edit this chapter and teaching me what a little personification can do to change a story for the better. (  
  
I love all my reviews by the way so thanx(  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Finally arriving breathlessly at Penguin Park, I slowed by skates to a stop. Plopping down on a nearby bench, I quickly pulled them off and stuffed them into my bag, withdrawing my regular shoes at the same time.  
  
Looking around the familiar surroundings for Syaoran, I spotted him sitting near our oak as usual scanning the contents of this laptop.  
  
Observing him for a while I noticed the breeze ruffling his chestnut hair, making it even more messier then usual.  
  
Suddenly an idea lit up in my mind and I put it into action. Deciding to see if this time I could manage to sneak up and surprise Syaoran, I slowly and carefully crept up behind the tree step by step, quiet as a mouse on Christmas eve.  
  
Just as I was about to spring onto his back and yell, there was a sound such as the wind flying by which knocked me of balance, but before I could manage to hit the ground there was his arm around my waist tickling like crazy.  
  
After collapsing on the ground near the trunk of the oak, occasionally bursting into fits of giggles, I noticed him staring silently at me.  
  
" What, do I have grass stains all over my face?" I asked laughingly.  
  
Shaking his head in fast motions left and right, he replied haltingly, "No, it's just that you're still wearing that necklace I gave you so long ago." After pausing for a second, he rushed on. "You know, I could get you a better one."  
  
He had given me this necklace on my 5th birthday as a sort of symbol to our growing friendship. A fine and thin gold chain with a small cherry blossom trinket studded with small emeralds, it was something I prized.  
  
"No way, I love this necklace and you know how much I treasure it."  
  
Syaoran turned back to the flashing screen of his laptop and a peaceful silence arrived, but not before I could see a smile creeping upon his face knowing that it meant a lot to me and that it was his gift.  
  
After leaning against the oak just listening to the sounds of nature, I broke the peaceful spell of silence and asked, "So, what are we going to do about this project Li? There's no way we can find any more information then what we already know."  
  
Waiting a moment before saying anything he replied with an excuse that left my jaw hanging.  
  
"Well, I have to leave for soccer practice. I'm late already. I'll let you figure that part out, okay? Bye Sakura!"  
  
What was that! My mind was screaming to me while I tried to keep my anger level from bursting over. Did Syaoran just say what I think he said? He spent his whole life researching this legend and he leaves it in my hands? This was just not fair!!  
  
Raising my head to the blue sky, I was both muttering threats of the many poundings he going to receive the next time I saw him and hoping for a way to find this information.  
  
This time my brain was zooming towards a very dangerous zone called overload.  
  
Attempting to calm myself, I took nine deep breaths in and out, inhaling and exhaling. Even that didn't help though, making the decision that I would march back to school where soccer practice was being held and demand an explanation for what that overgrown monkey had said.  
  
I quickly started to run in the direction of my destination hoping that I would reach there yet also get home just in time for dinner.  
  
Then Rain started to pour down from the heavens like there was no end. Lightning and Thunder soon joined ranks along with Her and Chaos reigned high above me. Already soaked to the skin, I figured that I should cancel my little revenge trip and head for home.  
  
Biting my lip in concentration, I was deep in thought debating which was the quickest way to get home.  
  
Half of my mind told me to take the regular route home, yet the other wanted to take a shortcut through the sunflower field.  
  
Getting even wetter by the minute, I rushed off toward the fields of sunflowers on a spur of the moment decision.  
  
Thoughts passed through my head and a particular one on whether the sunflowers were enjoying this rain as other flowers and plants were. Strange huh?  
  
Upon passing the middle of the field with the flowers above which was like a maze to me. I stopped for a moment to receive an idea of where I was and which direction I should be heading that would have my cozy bedroom waiting for me at the end.  
  
At that moment, out of nowhere, came these huge winds billowing and weaving through the air headed straight towards me.  
  
I couldn't see them but I certainly could feel them. How could I not? These rushes of cool air, powerful even considering the strength the storm had already reached, were surrounding and swirling around. With me rooted in the center.  
  
Try as I might, I couldn't find my way out, it was as if I was restricted of any movement. Without any warning, the winds wrapped around and were carrying me up higher and higher.  
  
Forcing my eyes to open, I thought I saw a faded glimpse of Syaoran though he was wearing a strange garment used for fighting, that people wore centuries back. Suddenly in a blink of my eye, he disappeared leaving me thinking it was only a figment of my imagination.  
  
Then I noticed a bright flashing object hurtling towards me, and my world suddenly turned black like a light bulb going out, surrounded by darkness.  
  
(AN: should I leave you guys hanging here? Well, considering that this is my first fanfic..I'm not going to be to evil YET, that is if you guys PROMISE to review then I'll continue on with the story.)  
  
Darkness  
  
Darkness  
  
Darkness  
  
Darkness  
  
  
  
It felt strange being the same person but from two different era's. I could see the changes from the clothes we wore, the homes we lived in, and the food we ate. But what surprised me the most was how different Tomoeda, Japan looked around a century back.  
  
As the carriage rumbled along, I looked out the window, there were farmers working at their fields and teahouses with many customers (and a very delicious smelling aroma coming from them, I might add.)  
  
Then in the marketplaces, instead of the usual stores and the noise of traffic I was usually use to, there were stalls and horses.  
  
I could see people dressed in olden days clothing with straw baskets dangling from their arms filled with vegetables, loafs of bread, and fruits for their families.  
  
Drawing my hand back from the curtains to let them once again fall back into place, I took a little time to observe the insides of the carriage and what I was dressed in.  
  
There were cushions of deep red velvet embroidered with gold fringes in which I was sitting on. The walls of the carriage were a clear white with not even a speck of dirt on them that showed that everything was kept at high maintenance. The floors were covered with carpeting of a deeper shade of red which was soft and ever so plush to rest you're feet on.  
  
I was clothed in an elegant dress of deep green silk that was off the shoulder. The dress had fine crocheted lace at the end of the long spreading sleeves. My waist was tapered to a narrow point with a corset, tied at the back with a white sash with the rest of the dress flowing down till it's journey was stopped by the floor. I just have to say in both lives I have always wondered how women survive in these death chokers.  
  
Noticing a small mirror to the side of the carriage, I peered in and my reflection stared back at me.  
  
My features still remained the same surprisingly. However my auburn hair was placed uncomfortably up into half of a bun secured in place with a small comb modeled after a dragonfly with diamonds for eyes, and the rest falling down like a waterfall down my back.  
  
Wondering if I bought these dresses or if they were made for me I searched my mind for a memory.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"SAKURA! Wait up, you promised I could make the dresses for you to wear during this year, and I got all the materials too" shouted Tomoyo while chasing and cornering me into my bedroom.  
  
"I'm not letting you lay a hand on me if you're not going to tell me what happened between Eriol and you last night!" I shouted back trying very hard to sound serious yet only succeeding in turning my laughter into undignified snorts.  
  
Looking quite flustered and blushing red as a cherry, "Oh all right Sakura, I give up but I'll only tell you the story if you stand still and don't move so I can see take you're measurements." exclaimed Tomoyo as she gave into my demands.  
  
Loving the fact that I actually won an argument, which was rare, I readily agreed and waited for Tomoyo to catch up to me.  
  
*Flashback Ends*  
  
Laughing quietly to myself, I saw that there was a lot my two lives had in common. As we traveled on, the morning turned to afternoon and we stopped for lunch and a break.  
  
My personal handmaiden as they called them in those days, brought me a meal that they had bought at a local stall.  
  
Frankly I must say I wasn't surprised at having a handmaiden for I had both set of memories but I didn't like it.  
  
I never wanted anyone to do for me what I could accomplish for myself but it was for the image. So I accepted having a personal helper. I treated this the best way I knew. Her name was Lin, Daiyu. I just called her Lin though, and I suggested that we become friends.  
  
First she was hesitant, having been taught to never associate with the higher class but slowly became use to the idea. In private we would gossip and talk without thought of our position in this world. Mine, as a lady and hers as a servant.  
  
She would tell me news of the real outside world I didn't know and I would fill her in about how boring despicable the Lords and Ladies were in my class. Tomoyo was in on this to. Being cousins and the best of friends we never hid any secrets and so there was the three of us secretly disobeying the laws of the world we lived in and nobody knew the better.  
  
In my carriage I asked Lin if we were almost to the mansion yet and found out in return that we had only arrived halfway.  
  
Disappointed as I was the food soon cheered me up. Delicious teriyaki dipped in soy sauce with miso soup, sure I missed the hamburgers and pizza but this was pretty good considering I was expecting squid.  
  
Soon after our lunch break we got back onto the road and once again started out journey. The afternoon soon turned into dusk and still we traveled on.  
  
After bugging my carriage driver (an: ha carriage driver, as if) countless times about when we would arrive there, he finally answered that we had entered Lord Li's lands and that we would arrive at the mansion in a short amount of time.  
  
My mind and body right now were slumped of tiredness. Being stuck in a carriage that flies up in the air every other second because of a bump in the road does not help one relax, it actually makes one's bottom quite sore.  
  
I was filled with thoughts having nothing but time to think on the journey. Part of me wondered how I arrived here in the first place or rather why, and the other was gathering thoughts on how I would investigate the land.  
  
Just as I was about to burst with exhaustion the carriage door opened and the footman offered his hand to help me out meanwhile announcing that we had finally arrived at the home of Lord Li.  
  
None of these words ever made it through my head. I was too stunned by the spectacular site before my very eyes.  
  
Lord Li's mansion's, I remembered my father vaguely informing me during a geography and history lesson, was rumored to be the most beautiful, original, and creative pieces or architecture to ever grace the country of Japan.  
  
His most favorite one and the mansion he stayed at the most to be located right here in the countryside Tomoeda, and also the place where I would be staying.  
  
The outside was built out of stone and bricks, but not the ordinary gray colors. This home was built out of deep rich terracotta colored stone. The honey-golden oak beams and arches stood proud and straight further supporting the structure. It was a sight to behold, styled in a mix of traditional Japanese and Chinese palaces yet also looking very modern.  
  
Suddenly I was woken out of my thoughts by the creaking of the main door leading inside opening. A slightly plump woman with a kind face welcomed us into the mansion and ordered a few servants standing by the entrance to take care of the horses and bring the trunks of clothing and whatnots inside.  
  
After being reassured that all my servants would be comfortably settled in, Baochai who turned out to be the housekeeper of the mansion, kindly showed me to my room with Lin's right beside mine's. Just walking through this house to arrive at my room was enough to make me once again gape with amazement.  
  
The staircase was wide and graceful shining like a beacon compared to the dark and damp homes other lords owned. There was chandeliers and lamps every corner you turned to light up the whole house.  
  
Walking through the hallways, you couldn't help but stop and look at the many paintings there were hung on the walls. The colors used on them were warm and the images portrayed were of happy times yet some were serious. There were also portraits of the Li family line I suppose.  
  
The women were so beautiful and looked so delicate yet I could sense that their sprits were strong. As for the men, they were handsome yet looked stern and unyielding, but with kindness in their eyes. One thing that was extremely rare to possess among the high class.  
  
Finally reaching my bedroom with Baochai as my guide, I stepped in and looked about by surroundings. I was suddenly brought back into my memories of a young girl visiting the conservatory with her older brother. There were beautiful plants and butterflies everywhere.  
  
My quarters had a cheerful air about it and vibrant feelings bounced from wall to wall. The room was colored in a light soft mint green, with a metal wrought Victorian bed with gauzy fabric crowning it.  
  
There was a huge balcony and looking down you could see the garden of roses and lilies. It was a place that seemed made for me in everyway and I asked Baochai who helped settle me in, how this room came to be.  
  
She smiled sadly for a second and told me that she was not the person to answer my question. Curious as I was I dropped the subject.  
  
"My lady, you will be expected to join Master Li for dinner in about two hours." Baochai informed me and left the room quietly closing the door behind her.  
  
My energy all drained from the events that happened, I fell onto my bed, which was soft as a feather and fell into a deep and peaceful slumber, my mind not even comprehending that Lord Shaoran Li was the person that in a sense started all of this.  
  
Authors Note: Hey I hope you guys enjoy this chapter cause it's LONG and I'm tired, but I do this for you guys so please take the time to review and any comments even if they are about how terrible this fanfic is I will take into consideration. Bye bye( and review 


	3. Tricks among the old

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors Sakura, or else I would not be writing this fic now would I? *grumbles something about how I should have invented this anime* the only thing I own is myself, no money okay so don't sue me.... Oh yeah, CCS belongs to CLAMP.  
  
A big lovely thanx to all my reviewers, glad to have you guys aboard tears of the past. I love all you're comments good or bad, except they are all good(.  
  
Oh and to inform everyone, the sakura in this story will mostly be written from the future sakura's point of view even though the past will come out once in a while, kay( if you are still confused though just email and I'll try to explain it.  
  
A reviewer recently brought up the subject that this story seemed Victorian and not as much feudal Japan as it is meant to be, sorry my mind got haywired and I'll try my best to make it seem they're living in olden days Japan but it is actually pretty hard. Though the Victorian era did in fact influence Japan greatly because of its culture.  
  
Okay throughout this chapter, these signs mean shaoran's thoughts and these ** mean sakura's kay(  
  
Okay, all finished, phew.  
  
Tears Of The Past Iris Chapter 3  
  
*Shaoran's P.O.V/Lord Li*  
  
Working all day in the fields is quite tiring, but worth every bit of it when you see the finishing result. That' s why I do what I do.  
  
Most people tend to stereotype the higher class. They think that we just rely on servants for all our work and credit.  
  
Well maybe I can't prove that they are wrong because from my own experience, that hypothesis is correct in all terms, but I can certainly show them that not all lords are money greedy.  
  
I respect my workers and I guess you could call them partners in a way. They have earned my trust, even learned to deal with my cold façade.  
  
Being borne into one of the most prosperous families in China isn't actually all that it seems. Everyday there's training and life is harsh. You're mentors, teachers, as well as elders expect the near impossible from you.  
  
You're whole life is being controlled by people, what you should do, eat, and wear. What time you should go to this appointment and which people you should befriend.  
  
Being the heir to one of China's largest fortunes has its pressure and weight upon my shoulders ever since the day I was borne into this world.  
  
I was forced to grow up when only a child since my father died and handed his title down to me. Ever since then it was all business, my best asset was my ability to show no feelings or emotions ever in any situation.  
  
You could say my mother and sister's didn't exactly agree that me with no feelings was a good thing but what could they say.  
  
They are after all women, strong, commanding, but non-the less women who have no say in society. (Hehe, sakura would blow a gasket if she heard shaoran say this, actually I would to) I was brought up like this, if they don't like it then they shan't have me to blame.  
  
When old enough to take care of the family and its profits as well as lands I started my legacy.  
  
Even as a young boy I loved to construct buildings, so like that I built a life-size model of the mansions and homes that were first created in my imagination.  
  
Then I started on my lands, making them rich and abundant, working every day, and checking even the smallest detail. Buying Fujikata's land as my mother had advised me to would be one of the final steps in ensuring the family's wealth and position.  
  
After changing into a loosely woven cotton shirt and training pants, I went to eat a late dinner.  
  
Finding Baochai, my old nurse waiting there, I received the news that Ms. Kinomoto had arrived and was quite tired so would not meet me until the next day.  
  
Not really caring much for the information since she was only here to accomplish the investigation of her father's land I nodded curtly, finished my dinner, and retired the library to check on this month's financial records.  
  
The fields have earned quite a sum, I observed while reading Yamakazi's messy scrawl of what he likes to call perfectly legible handwriting.  
  
Being exhausted since I am after all only human, I decided to finish checking all the records the next day to see if there were any problems and went to sleep before the break of dawn came.  
  
Always being an early riser, the coming of the sun wakened me out of my usual sleep. Quickly getting dressed and gulping down a quick breakfast that Baochai had kindly made just the night before, I started out into the fields and got an early head start.  
  
After all, this was my favorite and only part of the day where I could be alone and drown into my thoughts. My men would be arriving in a couple of hours and then the day of mindless rhythm and tune of the workday would begin once again.  
  
*Sakura's P.O.V, back at the mansion*  
  
10:26 A.M  
  
The twittering of birds and the rustle of trees (don't you just love the sounds this phrase makes you hear?) woke me from my dreams.  
  
As I opened up my eyes light flooded into the room and blinded me temporarily.  
  
Wanting to go back, once again into sleep land away from the brightness I turned around. Forgetting that I wasn't in my regular bedroom curled up snugly inside my blanket sleeping on my cute little piggy futon I rolled over.  
  
Expecting to hit into my stack of stuffed animals as usual, I promptly rolled off the bed and fell headfirst onto the hard wooded floor. (That's not fun, don't try it at home)  
  
"Hoe!" (Introducing the famous quote, I had to find the perfect place to put it in)  
  
"Oh my, are you alright Ms. Kinomoto?" asked an unfamiliar voice coming from the faraway corner of the bedroom.  
  
Trying unsuccessfully to ignore the bright stars, which were pink by the way popping into my view, I slowly sat up wanting to regain my focus.  
  
Soon after my world stopped spinning, I looked around wildly until my gaze finally landed on Baochai who had a very worried expression pasted on her features.  
  
"Yes, thank you Baochai, I'm uh just not used to this kind of bed. All the while thinking obscenities about how dangerous they were when my stomach decided to make itself known by growling, loudly.  
  
That sound snapped me into reality, wait, didn't I have dinner last night I asked myself.  
  
Suddenly all the events of yesterday hit me. I was in the past, that's why my stuffed animals weren't there and I missed diner with the LORD, oh I am in so much trouble now. (Sakura still hasn't figured out the connection yet, but no worries she will in the upcoming paragraphs)  
  
"Baochai, I missed dinner, so sorry, am I in big trouble?" tumbled out these words like a rushing steam, now I was the one with the worried look on my face.  
  
Chuckling softly at the confused look,  
  
"No, my lady, you had better get dressed and have breakfast. Shaoran has left already but perhaps you'll meet him later (remember Baochai is his nurse so she can calls him by first name), he is already out in the fields driving those poor men to work.  
  
In fact he has already made the arrangements for you to start the inspection of you're fathers lands today and has assembled a team for you to clear up the way or anything else that you would need with. (hehe, you'll find out what's so funny later)  
  
Slowly processing the new information within my head, I nodded and went to pick out something comfortable to wear under the sun outside.  
  
Finally with the help of Baochai's tips on what I should wear and shouldn't, I decided on a loose tunic with embroidered flowers and a pair of very soft woven pants with a orange sash to pull them together at the waist instead of opting for the traditional kimono which would have been too uncomfortable and heavy.  
  
" Do you need anything else, Ms. Kinomoto?" asked Baochai, as Sakura was about to open the door.  
  
" Uh yeah, sorry to be such a bother but where's the kitchen or wherever you uh get food?" answered a thoroughly embarrassed Sakura.  
  
After finishing my delicious breakfast I went out into the courtyard as Baochai had instructed me to meet my team that would help be inspect the land.  
  
Of course I could do it myself but I suspected that Li wanted to get this quickly over with. (Right now the past sakura is kinda taking over, you'll see the changes)  
  
When I finally found the place and walked into the middle trying to get the men's attention, the first thing I heard was cat-calls and wolf whistles.  
  
Bristling with untamed anger, I sent a glare at every one of them ensuring complete and utter silence as I spoke.  
  
(Kind of 3rd person P.O.V now will switch back to Sakura's as soon as the introductions are made)  
  
" I have been informed that you worthless bunch of hooligans will be working with me for the following time while I inspect the piece of land that your master wishes to buy.  
  
You will introduce yourselves to me one by one standing in a straight line and I will explain what we shall be working on today.  
  
Oh and by the way, I expect to be addressed by Ms. Kinomoto is that clear?"  
  
(Scary Sakura, don't want to get in her way when she's mad, oh and this is kind of the part where the past Sakura joins the future Sakura with both of their knowledge.)  
  
As the 2 out of 4 men stared in utter fascination and fear, they forgot to observe Sakura's face turning redder and redder by the second.  
  
"NOW, MOVE IT!"  
  
Scrambling to get in line they ended up tripping and falling over each other and ended up in a messy tangle.  
  
Eventually managing to assemble themselves into a manageable formation, each started to state their names and profession.  
  
" Name's Tenchi, profession spy, oh and weapon of choice, Kodachi's" Thinking quietly to herself, Sakura started to silently observe each and every member of the group.  
  
Tenchi seemed to be the leader, strong yet a tad bit short but wore his power like a cloak, brown eyes and russet hair with a lop-sided smile.  
  
Taking their cue from Tenchi who was head of the group, the rest followed his set example.  
  
" Jiyu, my weapon is kunai's, don't think I have a real profession, like to draw though Ms. Kinomoto"  
  
While the rest of the group broke out in friendly laughter, Sakura managed to suppress her grin.  
  
This man looked quite young and bashful, just in his teens but already pretty tall. Gifted with the classic features of black hair and cornflower blue eyes, he was actually quite handsome.  
  
" Ahhhhh achoo!" Sneezed the 3rd member or would be better described as giant. His built was huge and full of fat. His face was still of a newborn baby's with small smiling eyes.  
  
"Ms. Kinomoto, I'm ah ah Chuko, weapon is just my strength, and profession um um is of a Sumo."  
  
Starting to smile just a bit, Sakura turned her attention back to the last member.  
  
This one was really skinny and very lithe; powerful but a panther's power as it is hunting it's prey, with a long mane of hair straight as an arrow's and seemed to be flexible and lanky.  
  
In a soft voice, as quiet as the summer breeze but just as comforting,  
  
" I am called Lichu, profession is being an assassin, and weapon is the Katana."  
  
(Back to Sakura's P.O.V)  
  
Now it was my turn to gape, this shouldn't be right. My team was made up of dangerous men. Not plain helpers!  
  
What was this Lord Li thinking? In a way though I felt safe among them even if we just met but still this wasn't right, my father would be furious if he knew of this situation.  
  
Trying to make the best of it, I explained that we would just take a look at how the plot of land was doing. Such as if the soil was still rich and to find the stream which was the main water source for all the planting and gardening that would need to be done.  
  
Tramping over the tall plants and cornstalks trying to make a trail leading to the gate of my father's land it not an easy job.  
  
Being stubborn as I was though, I gritted my teeth never minding the scratches and kept on going.  
  
*Forget asking for help, they'll think I'm weak*. (These are Sakura's thoughts that are in small italic as well as the stars for qoutations)  
  
"Oh Ms. Kinomoto would you like us to clear the path for you?" asked Tenchi a bit worriedly thinking about how angry his employer would be if she was doing all the work.  
  
Not even stopping to look behind me, I kept on moving until I felt a whoosh and the path was all cleared.  
  
Turning around to give a lecture I found them all whistling as if nothing had even happened.  
  
" I didn't need you to help, you know"  
  
"Who us? We didn't do anything, it must have been the gracious wind Ms." All four of them replied while staring with innocent looks on their faces.  
  
Angry as I was, I learned early on there was nothing I could accuse them of without proof even though anyone with common sense would see through that lie in a second.  
  
Upon reaching the gate, we entered and looked around. Everything was a mess. The ground was home to almost every existing weed on this earth. The trees that once stood tall were fallen if not bent and doubled over in utterly weird formations.  
  
The whole place was desolate and it would be a great challenge to fix this place up.  
  
Then again, I love challenges.  
  
Reaching down to feel the soil, it was still rich. With a bit of water well actually a lot and some planting this piece of land could be restored. Smiling happily at the task that was set before me, I started to head east where the supposed spring was.  
  
The foursome group then followed me without a command.  
  
Walking for nearly half an hour, I managed to hear tinkling sounds of water flowing. Realizing that it should be the stream I ran on ahead, as the melody of water grew louder and louder with each step my hopes soared and just as quickly plummeted.  
  
Ahead blocking the entrance to the water source was a complete bramble of branches, nettings, and thorns. This could take days to clear away.  
  
Then I remembered something. Lichu used a katana, well it's about time to see what this fearsome group could really do and if they would be of any use.  
  
"Lichu, clear this mess to give us entrance please" I asked ever so sweetly.  
  
In the matter of minutes, our way was cleared.  
  
Amazed at their abilities, I decided not to complain to Lord Li after all. They would be of great help anyhow.  
  
Walking to the spring, I tried the water. Dipping my fingers down the cold water gave me a well-received shock. It was fresh and freezing. Perfect for the land.  
  
That whole afternoon was spent just looking around the perimeter noting what heeds to be done and how.  
  
Near dusk, I ordered us to get back. Besides I forgot my lunch in the courtyard and I was hungry.  
  
Deciding to take another path, which was the one that the workers took through the fields we headed back towards the mansion.  
  
As we walked along, I allowed myself to enjoy the scenery. There was lush green grass all around, flowers and vegetation thriving under the setting sun. If I had just one day, I would perhaps take the time to paint this incredible scene that lay in front of my eyes.  
  
Wandering amiably on the road, I wondered if my so-called workers lived in the mansion.  
  
Turning around to ask Tenchi, nobody was there. (Imagine that roll of straw or hay that rolls across a ghostly cowboy town during those one on one shootouts)  
  
Just me, with the wind whistling and the faraway sound of workers on their way back home. As I kept on walking with my head turned around occasionally just to make sure that they were really gone and not playing a trick, I slammed into something or should it be better said, I bumped into someone. (any guesses?)  
  
Shaoran's P.O.V  
  
Fields / 5:12  
  
The sun was setting and another day had passed, as I waited for all my workers to leave before I headed for home, the time was spent on recollecting the happy times.  
  
There were the memories with my sisters always joking and then the joy I felt when a particular elder noticed my improvements in training, when something rammed straight into my back.  
  
Turning around swiftly, I was quite caught off guard by the sight before me.  
  
On the ground sat Lady Kinomoto clutching her head with both arms. I had only seen her twice in my whole lifetime. Once when we were children both being brought on a trip by our parents, then at a nobles gathering in the Shogun's palace.  
  
Usually I wouldn't recognize her without seeing her face but her auburn hair made sure I wouldn't forget ever.  
  
Bending down to help her up I was very surprised by the words that greeted me.  
  
" Damn! What did you think you were doing? Can't you see that I was walking here?" Yelled Sakura with her head throbbing from the impact.  
  
(Um basically third person view but you'll know who is saying what I'm sure, it'll switch from Sakura to Shaoran point of view as we go along.)  
  
Lifting her face to see who that careless path maniac was, she was startled.  
  
"SYAORAN! Wow! Did you get sent into the past to? Hey, what did you mean when you said in the park that I was suppose to do all the research huh? That was mean!" exclaimed Sakura before the information stored from her life in the past kicked in to notify her that his was indeed the Lord Shaoran Li.  
  
(Just a remainder, this symbols signify Shaoran's thoughts and ** mean Sakura's thoughts)  
  
*Wait, if this was Lord Shaoran Li then ha all her problems were solved, he was the one her project was about, he was the one who no one knew anything about, ha now I just need to ask him questions and I'll get all the information needed, what an easy A.  
  
Now this was really uncanny, Li looked exactly like well Li as in terms of Syaoran just in a different style of clothing. That's why I had mistaken him in the first place. *  
  
" Lady Kinomoto, perhaps you hit your head a little too hard."  
  
" Um Lord Li right? can I ask you a couple of questions?"  
  
" No, actually I would prefer that you didn't"  
  
" Well, alright maybe not personal questions, so what inspired you to build you're mansions in this style of architecture, any pets, when's you're birthday, ect."  
  
" Ms. Kinomoto, would you please stop barricading me with these questions that I prefer not to answer and start heading for home."  
  
Not listening to a word that Li said Sakura started to ask and chat away.  
  
" STOP! Are all you women like this? I said I would not answer you questions!"  
  
Stopped dead in her tracks by his choice of words, anger started rising.  
  
" Well Li, alright, I shall leave you alone, now get away from me and leave me be," all the while muttering under her breath profanities on how obstinate and worthless men were while the personality of her past in this era started to take over unknowingly.  
  
" My pleasure, Kinomoto" I growled, " hearing those many choices of words she used to describe me as."  
  
Turning our heads, we both headed for the mansion in utter silence while glaring at the dirt road each fuming inside.  
  
Tokyo, Japan  
  
Falling Leaves Teahouse / 7:41  
  
"Wouldn't I love to witness the look on my son's face if he knew that his was all set up." mused Yelen as she sat in the private room of the prominent teahouse with Fujikata across from her.  
  
Chuckling Fujikata replied, "Well, at least Shaoran hasn't changed Yelen, meanwhile I am wondering what my Sakura in the future is like and how the two minds are coping. I do sincerely hope that Sakura doesn't suspect her workers are actually the top bodyguards and assassins in this country, there would be no end to her yelling if she found that out."  
  
" No need to worry, I had Baochai arrange it so that Sakura doesn't suspect a thing and that Shaoran never figures out that the workers he really hired for Sakura didn't ever get the message." Answered Yelen reassuring a worrying father.  
  
" Eriol, Yue what do you think? Was bringing Sakura back into the past to Shaoran a good investment? They are after all our only hope to go against Baoyu"  
  
" Well Fujikata-San, to tell the truth I can't say if it was a good idea or not at this moment. I'm not sure what will happen.  
  
They might bring each other to the point of going insane or work together to form a power greater then the likes we have ever seen nor imagine.  
  
In fact Tomoyo and I should be visiting them in a matter of weeks." Provided Eriol as he stepped out of the shadows joining his two elders.  
  
Yue remained silent as always, but inclined his head in confirmation to Eriol's decision.  
  
" Well I guess all we can do is wait and hope for the best." Whispered Yelen mainly to herself as everyone sat franking green tea lost in his or her own thoughts of the outcome. 


	4. Change

Konnichiwa minnaJ

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me

Okay some people were quite confused on my last chapter. I'm still not sure why because there were a lot of people that understood it perfectly. So now are my explanations.

Oh and WingedGaurdian don't worry, the descriptions of the weapons are coming up in case you guys don't know what they look like or are used for.

Thanks to The Nadja as she now prefers to be known as here is a explanation as to the character's mainly Sakura's P.O.V, thanks for giving me a way to explaining why so many people are confused.

The future Sakura is NOW merged with the past okay, so basically they are one person just with kind of not really the same different personalities and memories. Actually they are not merged, they are one person, just with memories of the past and present lives that they have led.

 The future one is much more outgoing being raised in a society where girls are equal with boys yet innocent, but the society that the PAST Sakura grew up in is not that way. Men were considered better and I'm sure you guys know the rest. So with Sakura knowing the past and the future in one mind views and opinions change

For example in chapter two Sakura got really mad at Shaoran when he was saying annoying stuff about how weak her kind was, so the personality of the past Sakura kicked in since she didn't think it was fair that the genders were treated differently even though she had to obey. Do you kinda get what I mean?

Then the future Sakura's personality shows in the scene when she wakes up and falls over and mumbles as well as not knowing her way to the kitchen ect.

Oh and Shaoran and Syaoran will not be merged in this story, nope, the romance is strictly between Sakura and Shaoran.

I think what's making everyone confused are the parts for the pov when I put kinda more future Sakura then past and vice versa. From now on I will just put Sakura's Pov and you guys, I'm sure will be able to decipher which personality of time is kicking in more okay.

If you are still confused don't hesitate to tell, I don't like my readers getting confused and not enjoying the story okay? 

I do however understand what you mean by confusing the point of view, and I hope that you'll understand from my explanation above.

Oh and Urbancinderella- the bedroom part? How do you know me so well, I'm amazedJ It's coming in future chapters. You'll see, it will be a flashback but the explanation to that won't be coming soon so you still have to wait a bitJ

 Oh and WG AND UC stop the mustard and ketchup fight, we are all good friends, hey stop squirting meeeee, I know you have a extra large bottle of mustard behind you're back wingedgaurdian, don't try to hide it, oh and I have the perfect song about hope to send you, but you'll have to email me firstJ ha Jiyu belongs to me, he's all mine you can get Lichu if you want though? (wow! I typed this a long time ago, I'm just editing it now)

Okay just one tiny message before the description of the weapons. Dorothy glad you liked the bedroom scene.

WEAPONS:  

Tenchi- Kodachi's

The Kodachi is a short sword best used in defense not offense, but Tenchi uses two Kodachi's don't forget so it is damn near impossible to come near him much less hurt him while he has them in his grasp. 

Because the Kodachi's are quite light, it allows the user to move fast so speed is a asset when using this weapon by making the opponent even harder to defeat. In other words using the Kodachi's, Tenchi is basically formidable.  

Most times in the case of two Kodachi's one is shorter then the other by a bit. In this way I guess one is used to defend while the other attacks. One of the most special features when using this weapon in two is that by forming a cross or scissor like effect, it creates attacks from both sides, especially against an opponent that only has one weapon, it is impossible to block with an attack from left and right at the same time therefore usually ensuring victory. 

Jiyu- Kunai's

Kunai's are a series of sharp knives (small) much like daggers that are held in the hand, with a small ring at the end so it can be grabbed quickly with one finger. (Remember those old ninja films, and they have that kind of a miniature windmill weapon that are called shuriken's in their hands well that's how Kunai's are held like)

 They are deadly to the target or opponent if hit in vital places, the edge or point is quite sharp and cuts easily through most materials. The length of one Kunai is about 5-7 inches depending on its owner. This weapon can be easily concealed and is light making it travel great distance when needed.   

Lichu- Katana

 The katana is a single edged, slightly curved sword. The total length of the sword is about three foot but there are many variations. The katana is forged from two steels, one soft, and one hard. These two metals are heated and folded many times, the making of a katana is an art in it self. When well made the katana is light, well balanced, strong, flexible, and resilient. The quality of the forging allows the blade to be razor sharp.

A katana is not just a weapon, but also the soul of bushi. It is the most sophisticated form of the beauty of killing. The more beautiful it is, the more deadly sharpness it has. Katana are distinguished from broadswords for the extremely sharp edge and the slightly curved blade. The beauty of a katana appears on its blade and edge. One of the most sought out weapons for assassins, and could be said an extension of Lichu since the sword's use and personality coordinates with it's owner.                                                                                     

Tears Of The Past                                                                                                                 Chapter 4

(3rd person Pov)

 As day took its rest and night starting its reign, they arrived at the mansion. Glaring as if looks could kill both Sakura and Shaoran unsuccessfully tried to squeeze through the opening of the door at the same time trying to get inside first so as to go away from the other.  

Not being able to fit since only one side of the door among the whole was opened, Shaoran being the gentleman gritted his teeth, stepped out and with a wave of his hand instructed Sakura to pass first.

Smirking and glaring Sakura stepped inside and thought, yes, being a lady does indeed have its advantages. 

Then upon entering, the stomping noise of feet began, each marching towards their separate rooms, ignorant of the stares and wide-eyed looks they received.

"Dinner is ready Master Shaoran, Lady Sakura" called out Baochai who both ignored at first until Sakura remembering to be polite and yelled out a thank-you.

Not wanting to be blamed or compared for not having manners, a hasty thanking reply was hollered by Shaoran sounding slightly muffled for an unknown reason.

Amused at the communication or better yet, lack of between the two, Baochai left for the dining room with a smile on her face and twinkle in her eye.

(Sakura's room)

Arrggg! That stupid lord, egotistical pig, fat cow-like human, always thinking that they are better then females. 

Yes, that works, from now on this shall be by chant and the only words I say to him for he only deserves to be called these names.

Wondering and thinking up new names to call Li, Sakura hurriedly scrubbed her face in the basin and changed into a yellow yukata (Summer kimono) with embroidered teal bamboo leaves before rushing downstairs wanting to get there and eat dinner before the disgusting germ arrived.

(Dining Room)

Unfortunately that was not the case, Shaoran was already there seated at the head of the table his face emotionless but his eyes glittering with a look that radiated pride and distain.       

Not wanting to embarrass herself and giving Li the pleasure to laugh and rub it in her face, Sakura decided to take a seat near Baochai far away from him.

The dinner started in silence, nobody being foolish enough to redirect the under-currents that were seething between the lord and the lady. Until…

Shaoran spoke up to the guest that was seated to his right, his trusted friend and comrade Yamakazi, a wealthy merchant that owned a link of shops in Japan and only person he trusted to manage the accounts of the Li household.

Since Shaoran didn't finish looking over the accounts yesterday, he had invited Yamakazi to finish checking them for him, that would make his work all the easier. The written accounts would all eventually go back to Yamakazi anyway and also since harvest was coming up they might do a double check in profits and earnings. (I know that this part isn't making the greatest sense yet but the accounts are an important part in this chapter so bear with it for a while)

"Yamakazi, are you finished eating yet, you really eat too much you know."

" Nope, not yet Shaoran, I need the energy to stay up and look over the papers with you anyhow."

"Lord Li, you shouldn't reprimand other's eating habits especially since you eat like a what are those creatures called, let me see, oh yes, Camels."

Growling under his breath at Kinomoto's accusation, Shaoran remarked back,

"Well at least I'm not slow like a slug!"

"Are you calling a lady a slug, don't you have ANY manners to you're guests Li?"

"Sure I do, to human guests, you're a animal!"

"I am not you birdbrain, and why are you so against females, what are you a sexist?"

"No, I just believe our kind is better, it's the way society goes, we work, you prance around in silly dresses." 

(Lemme at him, I wanna punch him in the face, oh wait hehe I'm the one writing it.)

"We do not, you ugly monster…. person."

"So what if I am one, at least I'm not resorting to childish words!" 

"Moron"

"Oh, what are you're kind so stupid that they need to start inventing their own words?" replied a smirking Shaoran.

"Jerk, and no but at least we can actually invent something."

"You're chubby like a cow Kinomoto, nothing compared to the other refined ladies out there."

"So what? do you care, and for you're blinding eyes, I AM NOT FAT, if anyone is it's you." Answered Sakura with a smug look imprinted on her face.

At this point everyone else around the table was staring, eyes going left to right from one insult to the other bouncing back and forth between the two frustratingly angry young adults.      

Even Yamakazi had stopped eating, chopsticks frozen in hand to observe the rivalry between the two.

Most of the servants had already found places to hide under or behind in fear of something being thrown at them.

Baochai was the only calm one in the room, once again looking with amusement and wondering how on this earth had her mistress Yelen wanted her to bring these two together. 

Almost an impossible task but then again she was up for a challenge, she needed these in her old days.

Trying to catch their breathes after a non-stop argument, Shaoran and Sakura looked at each other glare for glare, murderous expression for a even more murderous expression.

Tired after a long day and now this, but happy that Li had not won the argument Sakura flounced upstairs skipping almost managing to trip over the stairs and retired to her room for the day.

Seeing red, Shaoran managed to calm himself down but still remained in a very angry and grumpy mood all the while figuring how long that scary Kinomoto had to remain under his roof.

Of course he could always arrange for her to live someplace else, but then she might complain to her father and he would not get the land, then there was that whole Lord manners thing.

No way in hell was he going to give her another excuse to insult him.

"Yamakazi, Library NOW!"

Knowing that Shaoran was in a hideous mood, Yamakazi took off following him at once to the library, so fast that he even left an uneaten rice cake on his plate, something that he'll regret later, much later into the night.

Whilst Sakura in her bedroom was thinking about what actions should be made to rejuvenate the land her family owned even though after today she didn't see why anything should be sold to that Li.

*Maybe planting flowers and a little grove near the stream would be nice*     

Humming softly a lullaby her mother sang when she was a child, Sakura fell into slumber determining the differences between her Syaoran left back into the future and this grumpy fat geezer of a lord, okay so he wasn't fat, actually to admit the truth he looked exactly like Syaoran which was the reason she mixed them up in the first place. Well except that Li wore his hair a bit longer…

And all was silent, nothing stirring.

(Library)

"What!"

"Shaoran, calm down"

"Calm Down! In this situation? What the hell is wrong with the accounts?" 

" I'm not sure, but the numbers don't exactly match up, there are mistakes with the figures here and if I wasn't comparing your old accounts the other day I might have not noticed them.

Look here Shaoran, the earnings that you should have made from the oats, wheat, and so on don't make sense, they earned much more then they were worth."

"And is that suppose to be bad?"

"Usually no, but in this case yes, because crops are not suppose to sell for this much and looking at all this money that you supposedly made well you should be much richer then rich by now but you aren't and that means…"

Shaoran realizing, " that I never received all the money that they sold for."

"Unfortunately, that's correct.

I'm still not sure what's been going on but something's wrong Shaoran, You wouldn't mind if I took these and investigated right?'

"No, go ahead Yamakazi. Oyasumi nasai."

"Alright, oh and thanks for the dinner, and tell Lady Kinomoto, it was a pleasure watching her argue against formidable you."

"Get out!"

Noticing that Shaoran became especially tense when the lady was mentioned Yamakazi quietly went out the door a huge grin plastered on his face, in his hands the accounts that would lead into so much more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the days passed Sakura and her assassin group worked hard from dawn to evening toiling in soil and water.

Chuko carried the water in wooden buckets back and forth from the spring while Sakura and the rest poured them over the land day after day.

After a while one could manage to see the little sprouts of green grass starting to grow. Then came the tedious task of planting.

Getting onto their knees with hands full of dirt, everyone planted seeds ranging from lilies, orchids, carnations, bluebells, tulips, and much more, and soon a paradise garden sprung from the land. 

Tenchi and Jiyu were entrusted with the task of restoring the massive oaks and maples of the forest and they accomplished just that. The trees once again began to weave their song of protection all around, living and cheerful.

The place that was once deserted and gray passed away and in it's place was reborn the original land full of beauty and majesty. Lush green all around, flowers pleasing to the eye everywhere and even the music of the stream flowing to its daily rhythm.

However, the lovely days of a warm summer breeze had to end, so is the way of life. The days started to turn chilly and the group was slowly forced into hibernation from the restoration of the beautiful land. Autumn arrived and outside the wind blew forcefully as the leaves swirled together in a myriad of colors, beautiful yet dangerous with their sharp edges gathering into a whirlwind of change. Yes, indeed a change was brewing within the social classes of Feudal Japan and this change as all changes, was unstoppable.

~TBC~


End file.
